A conventional work lamp usually includes a housing in which electrical components are mounted, a lamp mounted to a front side of the housing, a wire box fixed to the work lamp, and a glass shade mounted on the housing in front of the lamp to cover and protect the lamp. Such conventional work lamp tends to tilt over or fall when it is in use, causing broken or damaged housing and/or glass shade.
There is a wire netting protector developed for covering over the glass shade of the conventional work lamp. Such wire netting protector works to protect the glass shade and the lamp but not the housing of the lamp. In the event the whole work lamp falls from a high position, the housing thereof is still subject to breaking or damage. Since the housing of the conventional work lamp is not designed to absorb shock, the lamp and the electrical components inside the housing of a fallen work lamp tend to be undesirably displaced and cause failure of the work lamp.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved work lamp protector to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional work lamp.